Carl²
Season 1 *'Art of Being Carl'- *'Carl, true or false' – Carl gets accused of cheating on a Biology test after C2 gets him a 105%. *'Paging Dr. Carl'- *'Romeo and Juliet' – Even if Carl hates Shakespeare plays, he joins so that he could kiss Skye. However, the problem is, he is a terrible actor. *'Carl the magnificient' – C2 invites Shane, Carl’s cousin and his family to stay at his house. Carl terribly hates Shane especially because of the magic tricks he puts on Carl. To get rid of him, Carl starts a magical war, but he’s not sure if he could win. *'Carl of the Wild' - Carl looks forward to the camp cabin trip where it is the heaven for all slackers. However, inspired by one of Carl's college named Ron, C2 signs him up for nature eco-survival in the mountains. Ron also gets Skye to join which really gets on Carl's nerves. Carl sends C2 on a nature quest on instructions to keep an eye on Skye and Ron, but as the two walk side by side on the quest, they become closer and closer, threatening Carl's relationship with Skye. *'Tree to be C2 and me' – Carl has a choice between helping Skye save a tree or entering a skateboarding contest. He tells C2 to go help Skye but nothing turns out as Carl wanted. *'Tale of two Carls' – Carl and Skye have been good friends up until now, but he wants to take their relationship to the next level and become her boyfriend. However, whenever Carl tries to bring it up, he ends up looking stupid in front of her. *'As seen on TV' – Carl enters a video contest and shoots a footage of C2’s awesome tricks on his skateboard. He does this only to find that the media has tricked him to humiliate him. *'Cry Robot' – Carl and Skye receives a robot baby for a parenting project. Carl only sees that robot baby as a school project and doesn’t take care of it properly. Will Carl ever be a good dad? *'Scare to Remember' *'C2 loves Lorna' – Lorna Lookman finally finds out the way to Carl’s heart. She bargains with Carl and tells him if he goes out on a date with her, she would give him a preordered copy of the Carl’s favorite game, which he dearly wants. As a back-up solution, he sends C2 on the date. However, at the end of the date, it all ends as a disaster for Carl-Skye is on the verge of breaking up with him, and C2 falls in love with Lorna. *'A Clone’s Christmas' *'The Bully Story' – C2 makes friends with some bullies in Carl’s detention, which turns Carl into their main target. *'The Replacement Carl' – C2 is getting popular with Carl’s friends and slowly begins to take away his social life. Is C2 really going to replace Carl? Related links *Carl's official website *Info about Carl Category:Animated television series